The Agency
by xxheartrxx
Summary: Spies! enough said.


Author's Note: Well, this story I came up with on my own creation but it is in the Twilight Section because it has a few Twilight references. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH ANYONE OR ANYTHING, this was an original composition (and my first story, so yes, expect it to suck) I'm in now way shape or form affiliated with Twilight or Stephanie Myer or NASA or the FBI or CIA. I've split the chapters up into parts (shorter to write, easier to keep track of) so no chapter will have a title just 'chapter one part three' etc. read them in order, and you should follow along easily. well enjoy, it's not very good, but I decided to post it on here more out of curiosity than anything, thanks. Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 1 Part 1

I searched the room frantically, there had to be a way out. The wind was howling restlessly outside. Only two minutes until this building would blow. _Think _I thought to myself _Dad always said think on your toes. _But, I couldn't stand still long enough to think.

"I'll have to jump out the window." I whispered to myself one. One minute fifteen seconds until the building is demolished by the bomb I'd planted in here. The window was on the second story, but I didn't have a choice. I ran for it, pulling open the glass and ripping out the screen with a burning force I couldn't recognize. The will to survive? I stood on the window sill, 59 seconds. I squeezed my eyes closed and jumped, the wind was so intense. The few moments I was falling, it felt like nothing. Virtually suspended in the air, like time didn't even exist. I was surprised to feel my feet touch the ground. My knees bent absorbing my weight and I toppled onto the ground. I let out a groan as I slid on the pavement, but stood up quickly to get as far from the building as possible. It took all my energy to run to the large clearing where the helicopter waited. Its door swung open as I got there.

"Get in!" David yelled as I heard the roar of the exploding building. I put on my headset as the blades began turning and David drove us up into the sky. I didn't bother to look back at the cloud of smoke that I knew was behind us. "Good job kiddo." he smiled, turning us back to headquarters. "I know it aint easy being a spy." he had an easy going New Yorker's accent, something I'd grown used to from how many times he's transported me.

"Yeah." I said, grabbing bandages from a compartment in front of me. "But you were right, I shouldn't have worn shorts." I looked down at my scraped knees from the fall.

"You got lots to learn, you're only sixteen. When we get to headquarters we'll have to get your knees checked out." So, I was a sixteen year old spy working for N.A.S.A.2 National American Spy Association. The 2 was because of the N.A.S.A. space program. Our headquarters were located underground, under Area 51 to be exact. Which was one of the many many reasons people weren't allowed in Area 51. David landed on our specific base, and pulled off his headset. Security was surrounding the helicopter in seconds.

"Badge." one of the men said to me as I opened the door.

"Agent two-zero-one-two." I held out my badge for him, and jumped down onto the landing pad. David came around to meet me, his bald head covered by a Yankee's baseball cap.

"We'll escort you both to the elevator. As you well know, we don't allow spied in Area 51 either." They led us to the elevator that would take us down to headquarters. I stood at David's side, ignoring the elevator music. It was the same music that had been playing since I became a spy. I guess I've always been a spy though, it runs in my family. My father was a spy, and my mother was his secretary, and my grandfather was a spy as well. He's retired now, and my father...that's another story completely. The doors opened up to a silver room with only a few chairs, a women at a huge desk, and two very large doors.

"Agent two-zero-one-two and her transporter?" The women asked as we approached the desk.

"Yes" I reply glumly.

"Go right in." she pressed a button and a buzzing noise began as the large doors opened in front of me. Past the doors are dozens of people, papers in hand, walking rapidly to multiple desks, bumping into others along the way. I took a deep breath and there was a smell of chemicals, masked by Glade Plug-Ins. There must have been experiments going on.

"Are you two-zero-one-two? The secretary said you'd be coming in." I nodded lightly, glancing around the headquarters. We were awful busy.

"I'm Jason, Secretary of Logged Missions."

"I know, we've met before, quite a few times actually." I rolled my eyes, entirely bored with this guy. I knew what he was going to say, he'd make me follow him to his office to log my mission as complete.

"Oh, right. Sorry two-zero-one-two. You have to log your last mission complete, follow me to my office please." Told ya. David and I bumped past other agents, transporters, scientists, and secretaries. I hated Jason's office. I stepped inside and glanced around the bleak, bland, boring place.

"Fill out this log sheet and leave it on my desk when you're done, I'll file it later. I've got to go, I have a million other things to do." And just like that he was gone, closing the glass doors lightly behind him.

"All I am to these people is a number." I say, glancing over at David before picking up a pen to fill out the paper.

"That's because you haven't proven yourself yet with a really big case. At least you're a number, they don't acknowledge me at all." I bet he thinks he's beaten me, but he's wrong.

"But the only reason they know my number is because security gives it to the secretary and she gives it to Jason, or whoever else needs it."

"Well, it's not like they can learn all the spy's name's Taylor." Touche, but, David still hasn't beaten me.

"With all the technology they're creating, you'd think they could." Ha. He just got owned by a sixteen year old girl.

I collapsed on my bed.

"Rough day?" My caring, green-eyed mother asked, placing macaroni and cheese in front of me.

"Kinda." I shrug, grabbing a fork, "Thanks."

"Just relax," she smiled down at me, "Only three weeks until school, and then your missions will slow down quite a bit." Ha, well if that was the case, we were in for a hell of a surprise.


End file.
